fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie/Debata
Czwarty odcinek serii Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie. Opis i bohaterowie |-|Informacja= Ten element strony może zawierać spoilery. |-|Opis i bohaterowie= Opis Rozpoczyna się pierwsza debata. Zoltan i Summer stają przed kamerami, by odpowiedzieć na niełatwe pytania związane ze sposobem prowadzenia ich polityki po przejęciu fotelu prezydenckiego. Heinz Junior buduje Powiedz-Co-Ci-Leży-Na-Sercu-Enator. Ocean otwiera pralnię. Bohaterowie *Marcus MacMandy; *Jasmine MacMandy; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Moranica Davenport; *Summer Tjinder; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Ivy Tjinder; *Tyler Flynn; *Ocean Davenport; *Joe Dresh; *Heinz Dundersztyc Junior; *Pepe Pan Dziobak Junior; *Andrew Van Stomm; *Amy Fletcher Zdjęcie promocyjne 400px Fabuła - Przestań się bawić tymi cholernymi cegłami! - krzyknął Marcus. Marcus i Jasmine znajdowali się w tajnej kryjówce. Pełno było tutaj różnych sprzętów o bardziej lub mniej znanym zastosowaniu. Sufit znajdował się dosyć nisko, przez co mężczyzna musiał się prawie cały czas pochylać. Rogi wszystkich pomieszczeń były pełne pajęczyn. W kryjówce znajdowało się tylko jedno okno, które pełniło także funkcję drzwi. Było z niego widać wysokie pokryte śniegiem góry. W kryjówce było bardzo zimno, przez co MacMandowie nosili na sobie grube białe kurtki z futrzanym kapturem. - A co, nie można?! - wrzasnęła Jasmine, rzucając cegłami w stronę Marcusa. Ten natomiast wysunął przed siebie rękę, a cegły zamieniły się w proch kilka centymetrów przed jego dłonią. Przesiadywanie w więziennej celi przez prawie 25 lat bez kontaktu z innymi ludźmi negatywnie odbiło się na psychice Jasmine. Kobieta, choć potrafiła zrozumieć, co się do niej mówiło, zachowywała się jak wariatka. Potrafiła ekscytować się napotkanymi przez siebie zwyczajnymi rzeczami, ale też z nieznanych przyczyn zezłościć się na pewien przedmiot. - Dzisiaj jest debata polityczna - mówił Marcus spokojnie - To idealna okazja, by wdrożyć w życie nasz plan. - Hurrra! - krzyknęła radośnie Jasmine, podbiegając do mężczyzny i przytulając go z całej siły. - No już, już... - odepchnął od siebie Jasmine. Zoltan siedział właśnie w charakteryzatorni, gdzie kobieta ze sterczącymi różowymi włosami nakładała mężczyźnie makijaż na twarz. - Czy to konieczne? - zapytał Davenport. - Owszem. Dzięki temu będzie pan błyszczeć na wizji! Kiedy nakładanie makijażu zakończyło się, Zoltan wyszedł z pomieszczenia i przez krótki korytarz trafił do swojej "kwatery". Rozstawione tam były krzesła, na których zasiadali uroczyście ubrani ludzie. Przed nimi na ścianie wisiał ogromny zakrzywiony plazmowy telewizor. - Zoltan! - mężczyzna usłyszał znajomy głos. Z pierwszego rzędu wstała jego żona, Moranica. Podbiegła do niego i uścisnęła go tak mocno, że Davenport cały zaczerwienił się. - Puść... - wydyszał. Jego żona niechętnie wykonała polecenie. Mężczyzna przykucnął lekko i szepnął jej do ucha: - Przecież ty zostałaś po... - chciał dokończyć, jednak zorientował się, że powiedzenie Moranice o zleceniu jej porwania to zły pomysł. - Eee... przecież wiem - zaczęła mówić głośno, a wszyscy spojrzeli się na rozmawiającą dwójkę - że nasłałeś na mnie porywaczy! Karmili mnie tam zajebistym bigosem, więc nie chciałam wracać. Ale jak zorientowałam się, że oni sprawdzają mnie tylko rano, po południu uciekałam przez okno i cały wieczór śledziłam cię, a w środku nocy wracałam. Ale teraz wracam na stałe, bo ukradłam im przepis na bigos. - Po co wracasz na stałe? Twój bigos na pewno nie będzie tak dobry jak ich! - Mam do przekazania bardzo ważną wiadomość. Tuż obok znajdowała się "kwatera" Tjinderów. Summer i Baljeet stali na niewysokim podeście. Przed nimi lewitował mikrofon. Wpatrywało się w nich ponad 20 znajomych twarzy - najbliższa rodzina i przyjaciele polityczni. Każdy trzymał w dłoni lampki z ciemnoczerwonym winem. - Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie - uśmiechnęła się Tjinder. Mikrofon podfrunął pod usta Baljeet'a, który uniósł lampkę wina i powiedział: - Za zdrowie przyszłej pani prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki! Wszyscy powtórzyli gest, a po chwili krwistoczerwona ciecz znalazła się w ustach większości zgromadzonych. Tylko w przypadku Summer nie było to wino - kobieta stroniła od alkoholu, więc zawsze przy takich okazjach piła sok z winogron. - Zaraz, Ivy, nie! - krzyknął Baljeet, wskazując palcem na Ivy, która już prawie wlała sobie wino do ust - Nie masz dwudziestu jeden lat! - No i? Nie mam też pięciu latek, by się was słuchać. Zoltan przemawiał do zgromadzonych przyjaciół i rodziny. Obok niego stała Moranica, która macała go po udzie. - Możesz przestać?! - zdenerwowany przerwał, na co przyzwyczajeni do dziwactw rudowłosej ludzie nawet nie zareagowali. - Wybacz, nie dotykałam cię od miesiąca. Muszę to nadrobić. - Echhh... - westchnął ciężko - nadrobisz dzisiaj w nocy. - No mam nadzieję. Tyler, który w przeciwieństwie do Izabeli i Brandona nie dostał zaproszenia do "kwatery" Zoltana, postanowił zostać w domu i stamtąd obejrzeć przebieg odbywającej się na Uniwersytecie Nowojorskiej debaty. Ogólnokrajowe debaty to bardzo ważny element systemu wyborów prezydenckich w USA, gdyż to od nich głównie zależało to, kogo wskażą wyborcy w całym kraju. Przebieg pierwszej debaty był prosty - była ona podzielona na sześć 15-minutowych segmentów tematycznych, w czasie których omawiano najważniejsze sprawy kraju, ale także innych państw. Spotkanie Davenporta i Tjinder miała poprowadzić Mikrofala Blender, jednak w ostatniej chwili postanowiono zmienić prowadzącego, gdyż nienawiść między Blender a Moranicą mogłaby negatywnie wpłynąć na przebieg debaty. "Zrobię sobie popcorn" - pomyślał Tyler, po czym udał się do kuchni. Miał jeszcze 5 minut zanim debata rozpocznie się. Sięgnął do szafki, z której wyciągnął opakowanie kukurydzy, którą należało wstawić do mikrofalówki. Tyler nie potrafił otworzyć opakowania, więc skorzystał z pomocy nożyczek. Nimi natomiast zranił się w palec. Wstawił kukurydzę do mikrofalówki, a kiedy wcisnął przycisk "Start", sprzęt wybuchł, a całą kuchnię wypełniły ziarna spalonego popcornu. - To zjem banana - westchnął. Sięgnął po znajdujący się w misce na stole owoc. Obrał go, a kiedy miał go już ugryźć, przez otwarte okno wleciał ptak, chwycił banana, i wyfrunął. Zrezygnowany Tyler udał się do salonu. Położył się na sofie. W telewizji akurat rozpoczynała się czołówka debaty. Kiedy się zakończyła, na zewnątrz rozległ się potężny huk. Nastolatek widział studio tylko przez ułamek sekundy, gdyż właśnie wtedy cały prąd w domu wysiadł. - Jak zwykle - mruknął. Tyler włączył latarkę w telefonie, wyszedł na dwór. Oczywiście wszyscy sąsiedzi mieli prąd, tylko nie on. W Danville również nie było widać śladów jakiejkolwiek awarii. - No nic, wracam do domu. Po drodze telefon wypadł mu z ręki i trafił do kałuży. - Kałuża?! Jakim cudem?! Przecież tu nie padało od dwóch miesięcy! Jak na zawołanie, zebrało się na potężną ulewę. - A drzwi się pewnie automatycznie zamknęły - sprawdził - No tak... głupie zabezpieczenia antywłamaniowe. - Chwila, moment. Najpierw pan przyjeżdżasz z pilnym upraniem kurtki, potem pan żądasz jej zwrotu przed wysuszeniem, a teraz dzwonisz pan ze skargą, że jest mokra? - Tak. Ocean odłożyła słuchawkę. Nienawidziła klientów-idiotów. Jej poprzedni salon fryzjerski przestał cieszyć się popularnością, po tym jak jeden z fryzjerów wygolił Ferbowi penisa z tyłu głowy. Musiała go więc zamknąć, a na jego miejsce Ocean postanowiła otworzyć pralnię. Debata rozpoczęła się od krótkiego przedstawienia kandydatów i tematów, jakie poruszane będą w ciągu najbliższych minut. Widowisko prowadził czarnoskóry mężczyzna o krótkich czarnych kręconych włosach, Joe Dresh. Siedział on na fotelu, odwrócony plecami do publiczności. Przed nim była scena pokryta dywanem w amerykańskie barwy, a na niej dwie drewniane mównice. - Powitajmy kandydatów: z ramiona Demokratów Zoltan Davenport oraz z partii Republikańskiej Summer Tjinder! Kandydaci wkroczyli na scenę. Widzowie zaczęli bić brawo i głośno krzyczeć. Rozległy się gwizdy. Zoltan i Summer zatrzymali się między mównicami, z uśmiechem podając sobie ręce. - Uchhh... - komentowała Moranica siedząca w pierwszym rzędzie - Jakbym tam była, to połamałabym Summer tę chudą rączkę. Davenport i Tjinder spojrzeli się w stronę jednego z fotografów i szeroko uśmiechnęli się. Po zakończeniu uścisku pomachali w stronę widowni. Przywitali się także z prowadzącym, a następnie zajęli miejsca przy mównicach - Zoltan po prawej, Summer - po lewej. Joe zaczął mówić o tym, jak ważne są wybory w życiu Amerykanów. Po chwili przeszedł do pierwszego segmentu tematycznego, jakim były wydatki państwa. - Pani Tjinder, jak będą się prezentować zmiany w wydatkach Stanów Zjednoczonych, jeśli obejmie pani urząd prezydenta? Ma pani na to pytanie 2 minuty. - Dziękuję za głos. Chciałabym przy okazji podziękować Uniwersytetowi Nowojorskiemu za to, że zgodził się poprowadzić debatę w murach uczelni. Odpowiadając na pytanie, chciałabym, żeby Stany Zjednoczone stały się krajem, w którym każdemu obywateli będzie żyć się dobrze. Chciałabym zwiększyć wydatki na prowadzoną politykę socjalną, zmniejszając równocześnie wydatki na wojsko. W zeszłym roku wydaliśmy łącznie ponad 700 miliardów dolarów na amerykańską armię. To naprawdę ogromna suma, zwłaszcza, że to prawie tyle samo, ile pieniędzy wydały wszystkie pozostałe kraje na świecie. Choć prowadzone przez nas wojny w Indiach, Angoli i Brazylii, utrzymanie żołnierzy na granicach ERI, a także na terenie byłej Korei Północnej wymagają olbrzymiego dofinansowania, to jednak uważam, że to, co obecnie wydajemy na wojsko, to straszliwe sumy. Od pewnego czasu przygotowuję pewien projekt programu socjalnego "Rodzina 2000+". W skrócie, program ten zakładałby, że każda rodzina otrzymywałaby miesięcznie kwotę pieniędzy, jaką byłaby wyrażona w dolarach ilość dzieci pomnożona przez czynnik. Wartość czynnika byłaby zależna od zarobków rodziców, jednak w przypadku najbiedniejszych rodzin czynnik równy byłby 2000. Program ten zawierałby również świadczenia socjalne dla studentów. W skali roku program "Rodzina 2000+" kosztowałby nasz rząd około 500 miliardów dolarów. Pieniądze te pochodziłyby głównie od zmniejszonych wydatków na armię. - Dziękuję - powiedział Joe - Panie Davenport, to samo pytanie do pana. Jak będą się prezentować zmiany w wydatkach USA, jeśli obejmie pan urząd prezydenta? Ma pan 2 minuty. Dundersztyc Junior siedział na kanapie przed telewizorem i oglądał debatę prezydencką. Bardzo przeraził się, kiedy jego śmiertelny wróg wleciał do jego pokoju. - Pepe Pan Dziobak Junior?! - zdziwił się młody Heinz - Co tu robisz? Zwierzak odrzucił plecak w kąt. - Nie budowałem dzisiaj nic. Dziobak spojrzał Dundersztycowi głęboko w oczy. - Nie kłamię! Heinz przegrał bitwę na wzrok. - Dobra, zbudowałem. Chodź za mną. Obaj wyszli z pokoju. - Ale idź po cichu - szeptał - mój tata oraz twój grają w "kto będzie głośniej chrapał". Pierwszy segment tematyczny zdecydowanie wygrał Zoltan, który przekonał do siebie publiczność swoją dwuminutową przemową o ważności wydatków na armię. Zapowiedział także, że wydatki na pomoc socjalną zostaną niewiele zwiększone, a sami bezdomni i głodujący będą mieli łatwiejsze szanse na uzyskanie wsparcia finansowego. Wspomniał także, że G-Tech może znacząco wspomóc finansowo rząd amerykański. Pierwszy rząd na widowni zajmowały najbliższe rodziny kandydatów. Po lewej siedzieli Baljeet, Ivy oraz rodzice Summer. Zasiadała tam też Tiffany, która wolała być obok swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki niż z rodziną. Prawa strona zajęta była przez Moranicę, Cooper'a, Zack'a, Claire, Ferba, Brandona i Izabelę. Większość osób słuchała tego, co dzieje się na scenie. Żona Zoltana, choć uważnie oglądała przebieg debaty, równocześnie siedziała ze stopami włożonymi do miednicy z czarną od brudu wodą. Tymczasem Ivy i Tiffany zupełnie nie interesowały się tym wydarzeniem politycznym. Fletcher ciągle robiła sobie selfie, natomiast Ivy wykonywała pompki na podłodze. Dopiero kiedy Joe powiedział, że kolejny segment tematyczny poświęcony będzie równouprawnieniu płci, obie przerwały swoje zajęcia i uważnie wsłuchały się w słowa Summer. - Dziękuję za głos. Zacznijmy od podstawowego stwierdzenia: kobiety i mężczyźni powinni mieć równe prawa. Ivy wstała i zaczęła głośno bić brawo. - Tak! To jest kandydatka idealna! Głosujcie na nią! Summer wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy i spojrzała na swoją córkę. Tiffany usadziła przyjaciółkę na krześle, naciskając na jej ramię. - Proszę kontynuować - powiedział Joe. Podczas gdy Tjinder zaczęła mówić o równości obu płci, Zoltan odpłynął trochę myślami. Wiedział, że jeśli powie choć jedno zdanie w nie do końca zrozumiały sposób, Ivy zdenerwuje się, wejdzie na scenę i go pobije. - Dziękuję - powiedział Dresh - Panie Davenport, to samo pytanie. Co zrobi pan w kwestii równouprawnienia płci? Ma pan 2 minuty. - Yyy... - podrapał się po głowie, widząc, jak Ivy niespokojnie tupie nogą - Dziękuję za głos. Otóż, między mężczyznami a kobietami jest wiele różnic - przełknął ślinę, widząc, jak córka jego rywalki przekrzywia głowę. Albo już jest coś dla niej niejasne, albo zdenerwowało ją to, że Davenport najpierw powiedział "mężczyznami", a potem "kobietami" - Na całym świecie przez tysiące lat kobiety i mężczyźni spełniali różne zadania. Kobiety opiekowały się dziećmi, karmiły je, a mężczyźni dbali o bezpieczeństwo rodziny. Większość kobiet ma więcej fobii niż większość mężczyzn, gdzie idealnym przykładem są pająki. Choć obie płcie powinny mieć taki sam dostęp do życia publicznego, nie można mówić o zrównaniu praw kobiet i mężczyzn - zauważył, że Tiffany zablokowała ręką Ivy, która już chciała wstać - Odpowiadają za to różnice biologiczne, które są podstawowym powodem, dla którego kobiety i mężczyźni nie mogą być we wszystkim równi. Przykładowo, w przypadku karier fizycznych, większe możliwości zatrudnienia powinni mieć mężczyźni, którzy z natury są silniejsi i... - Sugerujesz - Ivy wstała - że kobiety są słabsze?! Ty szowinistyczna świnio! Zoltan pobladł. Nastolatka przedarła się przez ochroniarzy i wskoczyła na scenę. Joe schował się pod biurko. - Ivy! Uspokój się! - zawołała Summer. To nic nie dało. Ivy miała już przyłożyć skulonemu Zoltanowi w twarz, jednak w ostatniej chwili jej rękę złapała Tiffany. - Ivy, do cholery! Ogarnij się! Tjinder odwróciła się w stronę przyjaciółki, która natychmiastowo przyłożyła jej "z liścia". - Zwariowałaś?! To mój przybrany dziadek! Tiffany złapała Ivy za ucho i siłą zaciągnęła ją na widownię. Co na to wszystko publiczność? Kiedy Ivy weszła na scenę, wydała głośne "Och!". Potem zaczęła głośno buczeć. Joe wyszedł spod biurka i zaczął uspokajać ludzi na widowni. Zajęło mu to prawie minutę. - Przejdźmy do następnego segmentu... Podczas kiedy Ferb i Claire obserwowali debatę na żywo z Nowego Jorku, ich córka, Amy, została pod opieką Buforda i Brigitte. Małżeństwo siedziało w salonie i oglądało film, zupełnie nie interesując się dziećmi. - Gdzie my idziemy? - zapytała Amy. Szli właśnie chodnikiem przez słabo oświetloną dzielnicę. - Źobacys. Doszli do pewnego domu. Andrew rozejrzał się, czy nikt go nie szpieguje, a następnie razem z Amy weszli do środka budynku przez umieszczoną w drzwiach wejściowych klapkę dla psa. Później weszli do salonu. Przy małym zielonym stoliku siedziało dziesięciu chłopców. - Nalescie! - zawołał radośnie jeden z chłopców - Endlju! Myśleliśmy, ze nie psyjdzies! - Dlacego miałbym nie psyjść? - Endlju, ale cio to jeśt? - spytała Amy. Andrew złapał Amy za ręce. - Amy... to jeśt mój gang. Dziewczynka zasłoniła usta dłonią. Po chwili jednak je odsłoniła i pełna zaskoczenia spytała: - A cio to "gang"? Trzeci segment, którego tematem była polityka wobec nowych państw europejskich, odbył się w miarę spokojnie. Zdaniem Summer Stany Zjednoczone powinny pobudzić ONZ do większego zainteresowania napięciem na linii IPP-ERI. Tymczasem Zoltan uważał, że ingerencja w politykę krajów Europy powinna być zmniejszona, a rząd amerykański powinien zająć się problemami swoich obywateli. - Owszem, swoich obywateli powinniśmy stawiać na pierwszym miejscu - mówiła Summer - Co nie oznacza, że powinniśmy odwracać się od ludzi o narodowości innej niż amerykańskiej. - Ale czy ktoś mówił o odwracaniu się? Ważniejsze są nasze problemy. Nasze. Dopiero po zaspokojeniu potrzeb Amerykanów powinniśmy zainteresować się tym, co dzieje się za granicą. - Ale ludzkich potrzeb nie da się całkowicie zaspokoić. Pomoc powinna być niesiona równomiernie na całym świecie. - Każdy kraj stara się jak najlepiej zaspokoić potrzeby swoich obywateli. To, że USA są najbogatsze na świecie, nie znaczy, że powinniśmy kontrolować to, co dzieje się w... - Czas przeznaczony na ten segment tematyczny minął - wtrącił Joe. - Dokończę tylko. Nie powinniśmy kontrolować tego, co dzieje się w pozostałych państwach. Oni sami prowadzą własną politykę, natomiast w przypadkach kryzysowych to ONZ interweniuje. Nie używajmy naszej wysokiej i uprzywilejowanej pozycji do... - Panie Davenport! - chciał przerwać Joe. - ... narzucaniu rozkazów krajom mniej znaczących na arenie politycznej. Dziękuję za głos. Prowadzący wziął łyka wody. - Przejdźmy do kolejnego segmentu... Gang Andrew nosił nazwę Złodzieje Czekolady. Nie była to do końca trafna nazwa, gdyż dzieci kradły wszystkie słodycze. Uznano jednak, że nazwa "Złodzieje Czekolady" będzie najfajniejsza. Młody Van Stomm wytłumaczył swojej przyjaciółce, czym gang zajmuje się oraz jakie są jego zadania. Dziewczynka, choć niezadowolona z całej sytuacji, postanowiła jednak towarzyszyć Andrew w jego misji. Maluchy po cichu zakradły się na posesję naprzeciwko. - Ćy to naplawdę koniecne? - zapytała Amy - Nie chćę dołącać do gangu. - Źobacys, to będzie świetna zabawa! - Ale kladnąc? - Taak! No chodź! Dzieci weszły do domu poprzez umieszczoną w drzwiach klapę dla psa. - Cukielki powinny być w kuchni. - Proszę się uspokoić! - Joe próbował uspokoić Zoltana i Summer, między którymi toczyła się zażarta dyskusja na temat szkolnictwa wyższego na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych. - Pfff... - prychnęła cicho Moranica, po czym zagadała do siedzącego obok Cooper'a - Ja powinnam prowadzić tę debatę. - To ty masz mamo doświadczenie w telewizji informacyjnej? - Tak. Pisałam kiedyś paski do TVP Info. - Zatem... przechodzimy do piątego, przedostatniego segmentu tematycznego - powiedział Joe, gdy Zoltan i Summer ucichli. - Mamy cukielki! - krzyknął radośnie Andrew, którego kieszenie wypchane były słodyczami. Za nim szła Amy, lekko przygnębiona tym, że przed chwilą dokonała kradzieży. Nigdy nie zrobiła czegoś takiego. Czuła się okropnie. - Taaa... - stwierdziła ponuro. - Hej, Amy. Lozchmus się. To świetna zabawa. Ziobacys! Amy uśmiechnęła się. Może Andrew faktycznie miał rację? Dundersztyc Junior przedstawiał swojemu wrogowi uwięzionemu w lewitującej klatce swój Powiedz-Co-Ci-Leży-Na-Sercu-Enator. - Ci wszyscy politycy próbują zdobyć nasze zaufania poprzez te wypowiadane kłamstwa i głupie uśmiechy do kamer. Dlatego zbudowałem Powiedz-Co-Ci-Leży-Na-Sercu-Enator, żeby zmusić Davenporta i Tjinder do mówienia prawdy, żebym wiedział, na kogo głosować, by mój głos nie poszedł na marne. Nie jest to jakiś specjalnie nikczemny plan, ma mi tylko pomóc w podjęciu prawidłowej decyzji. No i pomoże też milionom Amerykanów. Niepotrzebnie przyszedłeś, Pepe Panie Dziobaku Juniorze. Heinz wcisnął przycisk. Z enatora wystrzeliły dwa promienie, które poleciły prosto w niebo. - Promienie poleciały prosto do satelity umieszczonego na orbicie Ziemi. Stamtąd trafią Zoltana i Summer, a oni zaczną mówić prawdę. Mam tylko nadzieję, że dobrze trafią. Robiłem ten enator na szybko. - Pani Tjinder - zaczął pytanie Joe - Jakie byłyby pani działania w celu zwalczenia epidemii otyłości w naszym kraju? W tym momencie w Summer trafił promień z enatora Dundersztyca. - Dziękuję. Nie będę się na ten temat długo wypowiadać, dlatego przeznaczę kawałek z tych dwóch minut na pewną inną ważną sprawę. Panie Davenport, kilka tygodni temu rozmawiałam z pana synem, Cooper'em. Powiedział mi pewną rzecz - tu Summer wstrzymała na chwilę oddech, a Zoltan skierował na nią swe zaciekawione spojrzenie - Dziewczyna pana Coopera jest w ciąży. - W ciąży?! - krzyknął, podobnie jak publiczność rozdziawiając usta - Ale... dziewczyna Cooper'a?! Drugi promień trafił w Moranicę. Kobieta wstała, przepchała się przez stojących ochroniarzy i wskoczyła na scenę. - Jeśli można... - powiedziała. Joe miał już powiedzieć "Nie", jednak wiedział, że rudowłosa i tak zrobiłaby swoje. Publiczność zaczęła buczeć, a Moranica wdrapała się na mównicę i powiedziała do mikrofonu - Też mam ważną informację. Miałam ją powiedzieć prywatnie Zoltanowi i najbliższym po debacie, ale wolę, by usłyszał o tym cały świat. Otóż... jestem w ciąży! Publiczność wydała głośne "Och!", a Zoltan zemdlał. - Ty i Zoltan... - zaczęła zszokowana Summer - będziecie mieć kolejne dziecko? - Ale to nie Zoltan jest ojcem. Tylko Baljeet. Tym razem Summer zemdlała. Tymczasem Tjinder poczuł, jak wszyscy na niego spoglądają. Mężczyzna pobladł. Jak to możliwe?! On i Moranica będą mieć dziecko?! Ale skąd?! Przecież... zaraz! Ta noc w hotelu. Ta piękna i atrakcyjna rudowłosa kobieta to była... Moranica! Baljeet poczuł nawracające śniadanie, dlatego szybko zerwał się z miejsca i wybiegł za kulisy. Publiczność tymczasem zaczęła głośno krzyczeć i buczeć. Wiele osób zaczęło wykrzykiwać hasła typu "Precz z Moranicą!". Rudowłosa chciała nakrzyczeć na tych ludzi, jednak jej mikrofon został wyłączony. Po chwili światło zgasło. Wszyscy ochroniarze pochwycili Joe'a, kandydatów, Moranicę oraz siedzących w pierwszym rzędzie gości i natychmiastowo pobiegli z nimi za kulisy. Ocean przecierała właśnie blat, gdy nagle usłyszała, że ktoś puka do drzwi jej pralni. Był to Marcus trzymający w lewej ręce zapakowaną w folię czarną kurtkę. Davenport podeszła do drzwi i lekko uchyliła je. - Zamknięte już. - Ale chcę tak szybko zostawić tę jedną kurtkę. Proszę. - Echhh... no dobrze. Mężczyzna wkroczył do środka i stanął przed blatem. Ocean ustawiła się przy kasie. - Proszę dać. Marcus przysunął rękę w stronę kobiety. Ta zabrała kurtkę i zobaczyła wtedy, że owe ubranie tak naprawdę przykrywało leżący na dłoni mężczyzny pistolet. Ocean zamarła. Kurtka wypadła z jej rąk i znalazła się na podłodze. - To... to napad? - wyjąkała. - Nie. To porwanie. Przed budynkiem stoi wóz. Wsiądziesz do niego albo cię zastrzelę. - Tak - bąknęła. Ocean chwyciła leżące na blacie klucze i razem z Marcusem opuściła budynek. Szybko zamknęła pralnię, a następnie wskoczyła do wskazanego przez mężczyznę wozu. Baljeet siedział sam w niewielkim pokoju. Oczekiwał, aż Summer się przebudzi. W tym czasie postanowił ułożyć swoje myśli. Będzie miał dziecko z Moranicą? Jak to się stało, że trafił z nią do łóżka? Coś takiego nie mogło pomieścić mu się w głowie! W końcu weszła Summer. Wyglądała jak sto nieszczęść. Baljeet natychmiast poderwał się z miejsca. Miał już coś powiedzieć, ale żona zakryła mu usta i rzekła: - Wierzę ci. Kobieta zabrała rękę, a zdziwiony Baljeet spytał: - Po... poważnie? - Tak. Za długo znam Moranicę i wiem, że nie byłbyś mnie w stanie z nią zdradzić. Nie chcę wiedzieć, jak do tego wszystkiego doszło. Ale wiem, że to na pewno nie jest twoja wina. Razem z tego wyjdziemy. Razem. Inne informacje *